lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Ono's Idol/Transcript
YOUNG RHINO: Mtoto! Where'd you go? Mtoto? MTOTO: Here I am! (LAUGHS) YOUNG RHINO: Okay, you got us! (ALL LAUGHING) MTOTO: Wait. Do you hear that? SHAUKU: I don't hear anything. (GASPS) (SQUAWKING) YOUNG RHINO: Are those birds? SHAUKU: A lot of birds. YOUNG RHINO: (WHIMPERS) You don't think they're vultures, do you? SHAUKU: Vultures? MTOTO: You know who we need right now? KION: Lion Guard, this way! MTOTO: Hi, Beshte! BESHTE: Hey, Mtoto! BUNGA: That's an un-Bunga-lievable bunch of birds! KION: Yeah. I wonder what's going on. BESHTE: Look at that! I've never seen so many birds in one place. FULI: So what are they all doing here? KION: I bet Ono could tell us. But I don't know where he is. ONO: I'm right here! I got us a spot right in front! FULI: In front of what? KION: Let's find out. ONO: Can you believe he's really back? After all this time? KION: Who? ONO: Hadithi! BUNGA: Who-dithi? ONO: Hadithi? The legendary eagle? Every bird in the Pride Lands has heard of him! BUNGA: Uh, Ono, we aren't birds! ONO: But you don't have to be a bird to have heard of Hadithi. Creator of the Hadithi Spin?Three mid-air loops and a corkscrew? I think. I've always wanted to ask Hadithi exactly how it goes. And now I can. If I can get up the nerve, that is. He's kind of my idol. BESHTE: He sounds Poa, Ono. ONO: Oh, he is. And smart. They say whenever he speaks, nuggets of wisdom fall from his mouth. BUNGA: Pfft! Big deal. Nuggets fall outta my mouth all the time. (BIRDS SQUAWKING AND CHIRPING) HADITHI: Greetings, my friends. MALE RAVEN: Say something wise, Hadithi! HADITHI: The higher you fly, the more they'll look up to you. ALL: Ahhhh! Ooooooooooh! ONO: "The higher you fly, the more they'll look up to you." That is so deep. BUNGA: Really? Seems kind of obvious to me. FULI: Bunga, shh! Ono really likes this guy! ONO: Isn't he amazing? KION: Oh, yeah! BUNGA: Hey, Ono. Let's ask him about his spin thingie. Yo, Hadithi! ONO: Bunga! You can't just talk to Hadithi. He's the Raven Rescuer from Red Rocks. The Starling Savior at Summer Springs. HADITHI: Don't forget the Guardian of the Great Egret Escape. ONO: Oh, I would never... (GASPS) Uh, Bunga? Is Hadithi actually talking to me? HADITHI: Indeed I am, young egret. You seem to know a lot about me. ONO: Oh, I do, Hadithi. Sir. (CLEARS THROAT) In fact, I would have to say I'm your biggest fan? HADITHI: My biggest fan? (CHUCKLES) Are you sure, young egret? As you can see, I have many. ¶ I'm not one for boasting ¶ But what they say is true! ¶ I happen to be the best at everything I do ¶ So what's the point of fighting the energetic crowd ¶ When they wantto scream and shout ¶ And chant my name out loud ¶ Hadithi, the hero! ¶ Wherever I go ¶ Hadithi, the hero! ¶ They worship me so ¶ Hadithi, the hero! ¶ Oh, I must agree ¶ Hadithi, the hero! ¶ It's all about me! ¶ Ravens I have rescued ¶ Freed finches from the fray HYENA: (YELPS) ONO: ¶ And the egret's great escape HADITHI: ¶ Oh, that was a busy day ¶ But most of all I'm famous for that legendary wing ¶ Against hungry crocodiles ¶ With my Hadithi spin ¶ Hadithi the hero! ¶ Wherever I go ¶ Hadithi the hero! ¶ They worship me so ¶ Hadithi the hero! ¶ Though I must agree ¶ Hadithi the hero! ¶ It's all about me ¶ Yes, I must truly be humbled ¶ By all my fanatical fans ¶ Yes, it's so hard to be humble ¶ But that's just the bird that I am ¶ That I am ¶ Hadithi the hero! ¶ Wherever I go ¶ Hadithi the hero! ¶ They worship me so ¶ Hadithi the hero! ¶ Though I must agree ¶ Hadithi the hero! ¶ It's all about me ¶ Hadithi the hero! ¶ It's all about me ¶ Hadithi the hero! ¶ It's all about me ¶ Hadithi the hero! ¶ It's all about me ¶ (BIRDS CHEERING) HADITHI: Thank you so much! You're the wind beneath my wings! But you may just be my biggest fan after all. SIMBA: Perhaps. But don't forget. You have fans all over the Pride Lands. HADITHI: King Simba. Queen Nala. You honor me with your presence. NALA: We're glad your travels have brought you back to the Pride Lands, Hadithi. SIMBA: Yes. Your return has brought great joy all over the Savannah. KION: Mom? Dad? You've heard of Hadithi? NALA: Oh, yes. Hadithi is a hero to animals throughout the Pride Lands. SIMBA: We all know, Hadithi is a bird who never thinks of himself. Especially when an animal needs help. When a hero like Hadithi returns to the Pride Lands, it is important for us to mark the occasion. And this is why we'd like to honor you at Pride Rock with a Royal Mud Print ceremony. HADITHI: A Royal Mud Print ceremony? For me? BUNGA: A Royal Mud Print ceremony! Un-Bunga-lievable! What's a Royal Mud Print ceremony? ONO: Hadithi will press his talons into wet mud! When it dries, his prints will be preserved forever alongside those of other heroes! KION: I've seen those prints! But I've never seen the ceremony. ONO: (LAUGHS) I can't think of anyone who deserves it more. SIMBA: And as guest of honor, it is tradition that you share your great knowledge with a younger member of the Pride lands. Now, who should it be? KION: Dad, over here. Him! Him! SIMBA: Ah, perhaps, young Ono. ONO: Me? HADITHI: Very well. If that's your tradition. SIMBA: Is there anything else you need? HADITHI: Oh, that's very kind of you, King Simba. But, I don't need much. SIMBA: Very well. HADITHI: Although, uh, speaking of tradition, as guest of honor, I assume that you'll be building me the traditional ceremonial nest? SIMBA: The ceremonial nest? Hmm. I've never heard of that. NALA: But we've also never had a mud print ceremony for an eagle before. SIMBA: That's true. Birds do these things differently. ONO: The Lion Guard would be honored to build the traditional ceremonial nest! Uh... Wouldn't we? KION: Uh... Sure. Honored. SIMBA: Then we shall see you at the clearing by Pride Rock just before sundown for the ceremony. HADITHI: Thank you, Lion Guard, for your kind offer. BUNGA: Aw, what's a little favor among heroes? HADITHI: I assume you know how to use the proper leaves for the nest. BESHTE: The proper leaves? HADITHI: In keeping with tradition, the ceremonial nest should be made of the leaves from the top of the tallest tree in the land. FULI: Seriously? HADITHI: Well, I don't just make up these traditions. ONO: It makes sense, the fronds at the top are the softest. Fit for a hero. HADITHI: Exactly, Ono. Maybe you do know what you're talking about. ONO: Oh, uh, I do? KION: Of course, you do, Ono. And while Ono spends time with Hadithi, the rest of us can go get the special leaves. Right, guys? FULI: Uh. BESHTE: Maybe? BUNGA: Sure we can! Just point me to the tallest tree. BESHTE: It sure was nice of you to let Ono stay with Hadithi. FULI: Shouldn't we be doing more important things than fetching leaves from the tallest tree? For some eagle we've never heard of? KION: (CHUCKLES) But my Dad's heard of him. BESHTE: Yeah! And he's Ono's biggest hero! KION: Right. So let's go find that tallest tree. HADITHI: The higher you fly, the more they'll look up to you. ALL: Ah. ZITO: That's all well and good for storks, but elephants don't fly. ONO: I think what Hadithi is trying to say is, we all have challenges that require us to rise above ourselves. To become better than we are. ZITO: Ah. Thanks, Ono. Wise words, Hadithi. HADITHI: Indeed. KION: Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave Ono behind. BUNGA: I got this. Zuka Zama! (GRUNTING) Whoo! A-ha! Whoa! You guys should come up. I can see everything from here! FULI: Just get the leaves and come down! BUNGA: But it's the tallest tree in the Pride Lands. I can see Pride Rock. I can see Mekundu Cliffs. I can see the tallest tree in the Pride Lands. Uh-oh. FULI: Did he just say he could see the tallest tree in the Pride Lands? KION: (GROANS) Yep. HADITHI: And everyone will look up to you. ALL: Ah. HADITHI: Thank you for coming, everyone. And don't forget my Royal Mud Print ceremony tonight at sundown. ALL: Hadithi. Hadithi! Hadithi! ONO: Everyone! Back off! Give Hadithi the respect he deserves! HADITHI: Thank you, Ono. It seems you're a natural, too. ONO: I am? Me? In that case, do you think you could show me the Hadithi Spin? HADITHI: Well, I'd rather not muss my feathers so close to the ceremony. Why don't you show me, and I'll tell you if you're doing it right. ONO: Uh, okay! Great! Okay. Here goes. Three mid-air loops and a corkscrew. Hadithi! You watching? HADITHI: I sure am! Give it all you got. ONO: One. Two. Three! Oof! Ahem! I, uh... I think possibly I forgot to compensate for the wind. HADITHI: Well, that's your mistake, the wind always compensates for me. ONO: Oh... HADITHI: Never mind. Try it again. ONO: You'll see, Hadithi, this time I'll get it! BESHTE: Almost there, little B. BUNGA: Ah! I got an idea. How about we put the ceremonial nest right here? YOUNG RHINO: (CHUCKLES) I want to sit right up front. MALE DUCK: Hey, birds only. YOUNG RHINO: But we're Hadithi fans too! MTOTO: It's okay. We'll find another place to sit. BESHTE: That was very nice of you, Mtoto. MTOTO: I don't mind, Beshte. After all, you're still my number one hero! KION: Huh. Lot of animals want to see Hadithi. FULI: Huh. I guess. So, where is he? ONO: One. Two. Two and a half loops! Almost there! What do you think, Hadithi? Hadithi? HADITHI: Oh! Uh. Oh. Looked great, Ono. ONO: You weren't even watching. HADITHI: I'm sorry, but I have to look my best! It wouldn't do for my fans to have their hero show up looking like he just came in from a windstorm! Although, it might make me look even more heroic. ONO: One more try! I bet I can do it! HADITHI: I doubt that. Time to go! ONO: What? But you said I was a natural. HADITHI: A natural with the crowd. You give them what they want. You play them perfectly. ONO: Play them? What do you mean? HADITHI: You always tell them exactly what they want to hear! ONO: I do? But, I'm just being honest. HADITHI: Being honest. Oh, isn't that interesting. ONO: (GASPS) Hadithi! Klipspringers in trouble! On the rocks just below. HADITHI: Klipspringers are excellent climbers. They got up there, I'm sure they can get down. ONO: I suppose. I guess you guys will be fine. (HYENAS LAUGHING) ONO: (GASPS) Hyenas? Hadithi! It's Janja and his clan! They've got the klipspringers cornered! HADITHI: A whole hyena clan? ONO: We can take 'em out with the Hadithi Spin! HADITHI: Uh. Oh. Uh, I don't think you're ready for that, Ono. And, I wouldn't want you to get hurt. Especially so close to my ceremony. Speaking of which, come on. We're going to be late. ONO: But, the hyenas. HADITHI: Can't keep my fans waiting. ONO: Hadithi? Why're you leaving? Guess it's up to me. MTOTO: Look! Here he comes! (ALL ANIMALS CHEERING) SIMBA: Welcome, Hadithi. HADITHI: Thank you, King Simba. Very soft. Yes, this will do. KION: Where's Ono? HADITHI: He's, uh, still trying to get the Hadithi Spin right. I'm sure he'll be along shortly. SIMBA: Animals of the Pride Lands, we are fortunate to have a great hero among us today. The legendary Hadithi. (ANIMALS CHEERING) SIMBA: As you all know, Hadithi is a true hero. A brave bird, who always answers the call. When someone needs help, Hadithi never thinks of himself. He thinks of others, no matter what. KLIPSPRINGERS: (BLEATING) JANJA: What's the matter, klipspringers? No place to go? CHEEZI AND CHUNGU: (LAUGHS) CHEEZI: Yeah! Good one! CHUNGU: (LAUGHS) It's funny 'cause it's true! ONO: Back off, Janja! CHUNGU: Uh-oh. CHEEZI: The Lion Guard? JANJA: (SNICKERS) No. It's just little Ono. All by himself. Ignore him! ONO: You asked for it. Time for the Hadithi Spin. JANJA: The what? ONO: The Hadithi Spin! One. Two. Oof! (SCREAMS) (YELPS) (GROANS) Oh, no! (STRAINING) It's no use. I'm stuck. CHUNGU: (CHUCKLES) Ooh, Janja! You hear that? CHEEZI: (LAUGHS) Sounds like we're gonna have klipspringer with a side of Ono! JANJA: You go ahead, boys. I'll round up the main course. ONO: Oh. SIMBA: And once Hadithi presses his talon into the mud, we can all be reminded of his bravery. His strength. And his selflessness. The sacrifice a true hero always makes to help others. And there are few heroes as true as the one we have here.Hadithi! (ANIMALS CHEERING) SIMBA: Ready? HADITHI: Remember, the higher you fly, the more they'll look up... Aw, who am I kidding? You shouldn't look up to me! I'm no hero! (ANIMALS GASPING) HADITHI: But I know a bird who is! And he's in trouble! KION: Ono! HADITHI: Lion Guard, follow me! KION: Till the Pride Lands ends... LION GUARD: Lion Guard defend! ONO: (STRAINING) Come on. KION: There's Ono! BESHTE: (GASPS) He's trapped! FULI: I'm on it. Huwezi! ONO: (GROANS) (HYENAS LAUGHING) ONO: (GRUNTING) I'd back off if I were you. CHEEZI: (LAUGHS) What for? We know you're all alone, Ono. FULI: I wouldn't be so sure about that! CHUNGU: Uh... Uh-oh. I don't think he's all alone no more. FULI: (SNARLS) You got that right. CHUNGU: Run! FULI: Let's get you out from under there. ONO: Don't worry about me, Fuli. Go help the klipspringers! FULI: You got it. HADITHI: Amazing. Even when you're trapped, you're still more concerned about others.I think I could learn from you. You're a true hero, Ono. ONO:Thank you, Hadithi. HADITHI: Sorry I left you behind, Ono. ONO: Well, I'm sure you had a good reason. HADITHI: Ono, it's time you knew the truth. ONO: The truth? HADITHI: None of the stories about me are true. That day at Misty Falls? I fell out of the sky. There's no Hadithi Spin. There never was. ONO: Yeah. I kind of figured that out. Right about the time I crashed trying to do the Hadithi Spin. HADITHI: Oh. ONO: But, it doesn't mean there can't be one now! Follow me, Hadithi! Here we go. KLIPSPRINGERS: (BLEATING) JANJA: (GROWLING) KION: Back away, Janja! JANJA: How're you going to stop me, Kion? I'm between you and the klipspringers. BUNGA: Yeah, but, we're between you and the way off this cliff. KION: Right. JANJA: So? Why would I want to leave? There's so much here to eat. KION: Not for long. Now, Beshte! BESHTE: Twende Kiboko! KION: Go, guys! Go! FULI: Come on, klipspringers! Follow me! JANJA: You can't get away that easy! CHEEZI AND CHUNGU: (YELLING) HYENAS: (GRUNTING) CHEEZI: (LAUGHING) Sorry, Janja! CHUNGU: Cheezi pushed me! JANJA: (GROANS) Never mind! Come on! KION: Hurry! Klipspringers! Run! BUNGA: Fast as you can, little klippies! KLIPSPRINGER: (BLEATS) JANJA: Now! HYENAS: (LAUGHING) JANJA: What? HYENAS: Whoa! ONO: Come on, Hadithi! This is fun! JANJA: (STAMMERS) Wait, did he say "Hadithi"? ONO: (WHOOPING) Yeah. (ONO LAUGHING) BESHTE: Poa! BUNGA: Wow! Look at him go! KION: I don't know who's more impressive, Ono or Hadithi! BUNGA: I do! Go, Ono! KION: Yeah! Go, Ono! HADITHI: Yes. Go, Ono. (While the hyenas start to feel nauseous.) CHUNGU: Whoa. I don't feel so good! CHEEZI: (LAUGHS NERVOUSLY) I think I'm gonna lose (GAGS) my lunch! JANJA: Fur brain! We all are! HYENAS: (SCREAMING) CHEEZI: Who was that big guy with the feathers? JANJA: Don't you know nothin'? That was Hadithi, the legendary eagle! CHUNGU: We got beat by a legend? CHEEZI AND CHUNGU: (LAUGHING) CHUNGU: Oh, my gosh. That's great! (JANJA GROANS) HADITHI: I was supposed to pass my wisdom on to you. But instead, you passed some wisdom onto me. You know why, kid? 'Cause you're a natural. A natural hero. (ANIMALS CHEERING) BUNGA: Way to go, Ono! HADITHI: Animals of the Pride Lands, I give you Ono the egret, creator of the Ono Spin. (ANIMALS CHEERING) Category:Transcripts Ono's Idol/Transcript